


沦陷

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Whump, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: Stay at home and stay healthy!
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Falling for You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576316) by oddgit. 



“我这搞定了，哈罗德，绑了华莱士先生给弗斯科和卡特送上一份大礼。我现在就回图书馆。”约翰漫不经心地向他的老板报告，一边离开事发仓库。

“干得漂亮，里瑟先生，我在图书馆等你。”话音刚落就听得一声犬吠，“小熊也是。”哈罗德笑道。

约翰笑着拨了下耳麦，暂时切断了他这边的通讯。他钻进车里准备向图书馆出发。

成功解决了又一个号码意味着他们俩再次挽救了一条生命。约翰非常享受这种成就感。一想到现在拥有的全新生活，不再像以前睡在流浪汉基地那坚硬冰冷又潮湿的地板上，约翰就心怀无限感激。

他曾无比坚信自己死后将无人记挂、无人念想，只有一座无名碑立在他沉睡的泥土上。但现在……他有所目标，有所在乎之人。

交通灯变绿了，约翰踩下油门。一声刺耳的啸叫从不远处传来，约翰看向车窗外查看情况。

他没能开过这个十字路口。

他眼睁睁目睹一辆SUV撞上了他的车，甚至来不及反应就被弹出来的安全气囊撞得东倒西歪。肾上腺素在飙升，这场撞击似乎持续了一个世纪。约翰认定自己必死无疑。

巨大的冲击力和惯性让他的脑袋撞破了车窗玻璃，尖细的碎片扎进了他的头皮里，眼前的视野如走马灯一样令他头晕目眩。金属撞击地面的尖刺声震耳欲聋，车连带着他在水泥马路上翻滚了几圈，最终停了下来。

约翰伸手摸到了从头顶流下的黏糊糊的血，一小股血渗进眼角犹如黑斑，他的头痛得炸裂难以思考，似乎周围的一切都陷入静止。

他尝到了嘴里如铁锈般的味道，但他不知道究竟是金属味道还是血腥味，他的眼睫止不住的颤抖。他应该还躺在家里床上睡觉吧……太黑了。

里瑟先生？耳边传来了一声轻唤。

好痛……老天，怎么这么痛？忽而闪烁的蓝光闯入了他模糊的视线里，伴随着一阵警//笛声。等等，警//察？

约翰……？

他突然猛烈咳嗽，血被大片大片地咳出，胸腔的剧烈刺痛让他不由得流下生理泪水。哈罗德？你在哪？

在约翰陷入昏迷之前，这是他的最后念想。

\--

哈罗德缓步走在医院长廊里，踌躇不决，这个地方总会勾起他不愿再想起的糟糕回忆。令人心烦的诊室和止痛药，钉在脊椎里的钢钉和支架……夺走并重铸了他原有的生活。

他推开了标有「工作人员专用」字样的门。

医护人员推着一张病床经过了他，床上的伤员浑身是血，他们叫喊着哈罗德半知半懂的医学术语。

心跳监测仪的尖细报告声、医疗器具的碰撞声、承受着剧痛的病人们的呻//吟和哭喊……尽数敲击着哈罗德的耳膜。

哈罗德在急诊科率先看到了他的西装，被血浸透、破烂不堪的外套挂在急救室里的椅背上。他还看到他的手无力地垂在床边……他也看不见他的脸，各种各样的插管和静脉注射仪缠绕在他身上。

一位护士推来了除颤器，她把仪器递给了另一位更年长的男医生。

约翰快撑不住了。

哈罗德听到的心跳监测仪的可怖警/报来自他的搭档。

他万分抗拒地向前挪步想看得更清楚:他的腹部穿了个洞。他的双手开始颤抖不已。

一只手温柔地搭上了他的的肩，“先生，你不能待在这里。”护士面带怜悯的微笑，蹙眉望向好似下一秒就要吐出来的哈罗德。

“芬奇……？”身后传来了卡特的声音。她走向他们，“非常抱歉，我给他指错方向了。”她亮出了警//徽，“他的朋友出了车祸。”

“无碍，长官，候等厅就在那边。”年轻的护士好心地指了指他们身后的方向。

卡特安慰地抚上哈罗德的背，陪着他走出急诊室。“你在这里干什么？约翰在外科……”她低声道，推开了候等大厅的门。

哈罗德抬眸看她，眼睛睁得大大的，“你是说刚才那不是……”还未说完，哈罗德就快步走到洗手间吐了起来。一股强烈的反胃感涌上他的喉口，紧接着他把能吐的都呕光了，胃里翻江倒海抽搐不停。

哈罗德面色苍白地跪在地上，胆汁都快被他呕出来了，汗水和眼泪则如雨倾泄。终于结束了，他如释重负地一屁股坐在地，向后靠在隔间门上。他擦了擦嘴，揉了揉哭肿发红的眼睛。

哈罗德重新调整好状态，走到洗手池前把自己收拾干净。即使这轮呕吐让他感到非常不适，但这相比当下的情况根本无足轻重。他又捧了抔水洗了洗脸，深吸了一口气。

约翰还有一线生机。深呼吸，哈罗德。

他闭上眼，又深呼吸了几次，然后回到侯等室坐到卡特旁边。

\--

“你没事吧？”卡特望向似乎和平常无二异却心神不宁的哈罗德，他脸色苍白且汗流满面。

“我没事，警探。”哈罗德坐到她身旁的椅子上。

“你怎么去了急诊科？”她接着问。

“我定位了里瑟先生的GPS位置。”他实话实说，“我以为那个人就是……”他没说完，低头盯着鞋尖。

“那不是他，他在外科抢救室。”卡特说，“看着我，芬奇。”

哈罗德不情愿地照做了。

“他会没事的。”她露出微笑，握住了他的手。

“谢谢你，警探。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay at home and stay healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

约翰悠悠转醒。他动了动手指，一股疼痛即刻从指尖捅到肩膀，痛得他叫出声。

“约翰？”哈罗德清晰的呼唤为约翰拨开了疼痛和睡意，“你没事了……”

约翰睁开一丝眼缝，目光落在哈罗德身上。看到好友陪在身边，他舒了一口气。他想坐起来，但有只手动不了。他感觉脑袋里的神经一跳一跳地抽搐着，好似有重物压着他的头，沉重无比。

“你知道——”哈罗德张了张嘴，不确定该说什么，“你知道你现在在哪吗？还记得发生了什么事吗？”

约翰懵了一下，迷茫地打量了一圈四周，止痛药的强烈药效让他云里雾里看不真切，只觉得头晕眼花。他讨厌这种感觉，强撑着自己恢复意识。“我们解决了一个号码，对吗？”他的回应有气无力，只觉喉咙发干。他想喝水。

哈罗德起身，握起放在床头柜上的水杯，把吸管递到约翰嘴边。约翰万分感谢地喝了一大口。他迷迷糊糊地看向他的老板，拜那一大堆药所赐，约翰以为自己眼花看见了哈罗德眼角的泪水。他太累了。

“没错，我们搞定了华莱士先生。”哈罗德把水杯放回床头柜上，“你回图书馆的时候遇到了车祸。”

约翰记起来了。他及时阻止了一场谋杀、挽救了一条生命，之后匆匆赶回图书馆想和哈罗德跟小熊度过这晚剩下的时光。他记起了那场车祸和疼痛，让他难以承受的生理疼痛。

“我伤到哪儿了？”约翰抬起另一条没被悬带吊着胳膊，伸手按着额头。他摸到了绑在头上的厚重但柔软的绷带。

哈罗德艰难地咽了咽喉咙，“头骨骨折，脑出血，还有……”哈罗德坐回椅子上，伸手轻轻按住约翰的肩膀，“肩膀脱臼了，骨盆和股骨也骨折了。”哈罗德深切地望着约翰，语气极度温柔，“你非常幸运，里瑟先生。”

“另一个人呢？另外那辆车里的司机？”约翰问道，没太注意他的老板流露出的过于忧虑的情绪。

哈罗德低下头，沉默半晌。最终他抬起视线，“她没能坚持下来，约翰。”哈罗德看见约翰眼里的探知转变为遗憾和不安，“这不是你的错。”似乎他这样说能帮助他走出这种情绪，“这是不能改变的事实。”

约翰抬头看向他的朋友，“是啊。”他说，闭上了眼。他还是斗不过强烈的药物作用，止痛药让他昏昏欲睡。

哈罗德拍拍他的胳膊，“睡一觉吧，约翰，你需要充分休息。我会在这里陪你。”

约翰想回应他，但不知道说什么，“谢谢你”听起来会是个不错的选择。但他来不及再次睁开眼说出口就陷入了昏沉的睡梦里。

\--

哈罗德搀扶约翰起身，帮他坐进轮椅里。他的伤势需要静养数月才可能得以恢复。肖彬彬有礼地提出她会在约翰的恢复期里提供帮助，但哈罗德怀疑这段休养期里约翰免不了满纽约追捕坏蛋。

“我收拾了一番你的公寓，里瑟先生。”哈罗德面露自豪的微笑。他把他的包递给约翰拿住，以解开轮椅的锁推着行动不便的前特工去办出院手续。“我善做主张搬了些我自己的东西过去，这样我就能在这段时间内照顾你。”

约翰感觉心跳漏掉一拍。“没多大必要，哈罗德，我能照顾好自己，我能干得很。”

哈罗德才不信呢，“我知道，但让我陪着你，我会更放心。”

约翰妥协了，不再发话，安安静静地坐在轮椅上被推着离开医院。弗斯科开着车在医院门口等他们。

“嘿，神奇小子，准备好上路了吗？”弗斯科大咧咧地笑。这位警探得知约翰出车祸后人都给吓清醒了，第一个到达案发现场帮医护人员从车里捞出约翰。

“你才上路。”约翰东张西望，在医院呆了整整一周后，他终于可以出来汲取新鲜空气。

弗斯科准备把约翰推上车。这位孤胆英雄的一只胳膊正塞在悬带里，腿上打着石膏，一条疤从太阳穴一直切到耳后，更别提遍布他全身的擦伤和淤痕了。可怜啊，这几个月当不了英俊威风的西装男了。

“我可以自己来。”约翰嫌弃道，但他可不能单靠一只手把自己抡上车。

“听着，超人，我是为了眼镜儿才来的，我才不给你当保姆。你要么让我拉你一把，要么就在那儿坐穿轮椅，随你便。”弗斯科才懒得惯着约翰。约翰没好气地乖乖坐着不再呛声，弗斯科这才行动，“这不就对了，咱们上路。”

\--

约翰熟练地摇着轮椅进入公寓，直到在厨房停下。哈罗德怀抱一大堆采购成果走进门。

“我先把这些日用品放好，里瑟先生，然后扶你上床睡觉。在椅子上睡一整夜可不明智。”哈罗德飞快地把购物袋放到吧台上，然后推着约翰去卧室。

“我们能商量着来减少药量吗？我感觉我已经退化成/僵///尸了。”约翰突然问道。他一点都不喜欢吃药，但药能帮他恢复。不管这些药有多管用，他也不想整天都被药物的副作用弄得昏昏欲睡，哈罗德现在可没有了他的保护。

“不行。”哈罗德反驳道，“如果你不按时按量服药，就没办法恢复好，这会加重你的病情且不容易再被控制住。”

经验之谈，约翰知道，他重重地叹了口气。他刚服下的药又开始发挥作用了，沉沉的睡意逐渐侵占他的全身。

“好了，用你的话来说，恐怕我……”哈罗德搜寻着词汇，“搬不了什么重物。但我会尽可能地扶你上去。”

约翰露出傻笑，让哈罗德站到他前面，“稍微帮我一把就好了，帮助别人正是你擅长的，不是吗芬奇？”

哈罗德笑了，“当然。”

哈罗德扶着约翰起身，牢牢扶着他的身子，他抓着约翰的胳膊慢慢带他往床边挪动。但约翰的双腿似乎不听使唤，哈罗德不得不伸出胳膊环住约翰的胸口，以免他摔倒。

约翰因为扯到肩膀的伤口而吃痛地嗔/唤一声。他深呼吸几下。

哈罗德终于把约翰扶到床沿坐下，如释重负的他甚至没发现自己竟然不自觉地揉了揉约翰的头发。“抱歉，约翰。”哈罗德一下抽回手并道歉。

“没事，芬奇。”约翰倒是挺喜欢这样。他一直不擅长和别人接触，直到自己被动参与其中——好几次了——他才意识到自己始终缺失和别人的互动。

哈罗德注意到约翰已经疲乏不已，他扶着他躺下，再给他盖好被子。哈罗德安顿好了约翰，确保他能舒舒服服地睡上一觉后便转身离开。但他突然听到约翰嘀咕了什么。“约翰？”他问。

“谢谢你，哈罗德。”约翰重复了一遍，闭着眼，一个小小的满足笑容挂在他的嘴角。

哈罗德也绽开笑容，“好好休息吧，约翰。”


	3. Chapter 3

哈罗德窝在卧室的沙发里，腿上摊着一本书，只亮着一盏台灯。他发现自己不知不觉盯着约翰看了很久，后者正缩在被窝里睡得香甜。哈罗德觉得自己不太对劲，心口似乎在悄悄悸动着。他不清楚这是什么感觉，但他已经很久没有产生这种奇妙非凡的情愫了。

他从来没想到自己会产生这种……感觉，只因约翰重伤。他先前在急诊抢救室里看到的、以为就是约翰的那个男人，让哈罗德感到痛不欲生的恐惧和害怕，到现在想起来他还觉得一阵反胃。约翰遭受了如此严重的创伤，光是看着他现在就着一身伤在生活，哈罗德由内到外地深感疼痛、难过无比，仿佛受伤的是他自己。即使约翰想在哈罗德面前藏起他的所有伤痛，哈罗德也能从约翰的眼里、神情里感受得到。

「别……」哈罗德忽而听得呓语，「不要……」他看见约翰在被窝里不安地蠕动，悬带缠住了他的胳膊让他动弹不得，看来这一觉可没有什么美梦。

哈罗德放下书本，小心翼翼地靠近他的好友，这是他第一次碰见约翰的这副模样……哈罗德有点手忙脚乱不知道该怎么应对，但他肯定不会让约翰继续被梦魔缠身：这只会让他伤得更深。

“约翰。”哈罗德轻声唤道，轻抚着约翰攥紧握拳的手指，“醒醒，是我，哈罗德。”哈罗德又轻柔地按抚约翰的脸颊和额头，试图叫醒他。

约翰猛地惊醒一下子睁开眼，如瀑般的汗水从他的额间倾斜而下，颈间布满汗珠。约翰睁着茫然的大眼睛望向哈罗德，“怎么了？”他急速喘息着，打量了一下四周。

“你做噩梦了，我不想让你伤害自己。”哈罗德放柔嗓音，伸出手想帮约翰复原吊着手臂的悬带，“我可以吗？”

约翰点头，深吸了一口气，尽力坐起来好让哈罗德给他整理。哈罗德小心地取下吊带，解开因约翰不安的动作而拧作一团的结，又小心地帮他戴好，“好了，完好如初。”

约翰笑了笑，但没有直视对方，“谢谢你，哈罗德。”

“恕我冒昧，里瑟先生，你想跟我谈谈你的梦吗？”哈罗德知晓他一定会吃闭门羹，可他还是想问问看。现在是早晨三点，他们都很累了。

“不了，谢谢。”约翰果然回绝了，“现在吃宵夜还晚吗？”约翰趁着肚子咕咕叫出声转移话题。约翰一点都不想告诉哈罗德，他最近总是梦到他们俩一起坐在那辆车里，约翰侥幸逃过了车祸……而哈罗德却没那么幸运。

“我做了奶酪三明治。”哈罗德从床上站起来，快步走向厨房，因为他根本没做。

\--

哈罗德盛了满满一托盘的丰厚晚餐端到卧室。他扶约翰坐起来，递给他定量的止痛药，像哄迫小孩子吃药那样凶巴巴地盯着他直到他乖乖吃完药。

“过来陪我，哈罗德，床上宽着呢。”约翰喝了口水吞下药片，看到哈罗德还愣在原地又接着说：“我又不会吃了你。”

“话是这么说。”哈罗德照做了，脱掉鞋子和外套钻进了约翰的被窝里。哈罗德感觉自己在侵占员工的隐私，但是约翰主动提出的，所以为什么不欣然接受呢？

“让我尝尝你做的奶酪三明治是不是在自卖自夸。”约翰笑着说，咬了一大口三明治。咽下第一口后他满足地嗔唤一声，露出满意投喂的傻笑。他又喝了一口水，十分满足地叹了一口气。

哈罗德跟着笑得浑身颤抖，差点打翻茶杯，“你太恭维我了，里瑟先生。”

“都是实话。”约翰说，“其实你不必留下来照顾我，我不想表现得像个负担。你大可以去帮助新号码。”

哈罗德不赞成地看向他，“你必须明白，约翰，你从来都不是负担。对我来说，你远比其他人重要。”

约翰挑起一边眉毛。

哈罗德对他莞尔薇笑，“而且我相信肖女士和两位警探会处理好号码，别担心，我现在就在帮助我的私人号码。”

约翰曾被专业训练过如何识人，如何区分谎言和真话。现在最可怕的事情就是，他知道哈罗德说的全都是真心话。但约翰不愿意去相信哈罗德；哈罗德才是最重要的那个人，而不是约翰自己。这场车祸跟他脱不了干系，他不明白哈罗德如何还能心无芥蒂地面对他。

约翰不知道该说些什么来回应同他一起窝在被窝里的这位天才。他又咬了几口三明治，再次转移话题，“那么，你黑过的最酷的东西是什么？”语气里充满好奇。

那双掩在厚镜片后的眼睛眯了起来，哈罗德似是得意地翘起嘴角，“如果告诉你这个秘密，我宁愿结果你。”

\--

哈罗德突然清醒过来，脖子痛得要命。挂钟的指针已经挪到了十二点之后。约翰仍在熟睡，嘴巴微张，头发被睡得乱糟糟的。吃过晚餐过后他们不会就这样睡着了吧？哈罗德注意到约翰头上的伤疤，他一直都不敢想象那些金属碎片插进了约翰的头颅……太可怕了。

但约翰很美，从内到外皆是如此。哈罗德爱上了约翰·里瑟，为他深深沦陷。哈罗德看清自己的心意有一段时间了，但他竭尽办法试图忘掉这个想法。他绝对不能越界，否则他会失去约翰，他绝对不能够失去约翰。哈罗德需要他，为了号码……也为了他自己。

约翰偶尔的调戏和揶揄总会让哈罗德脸颊发烫或憨憨傻笑，而哈罗德知道这仅限于玩笑，他永不可能听到约翰对他说真心的情话。他怎能不明白啊。

哈罗德悄咪咪溜下床，整理好他睡过的床铺，给熟睡的大个子盖好棉被。他去冲了个澡，准备迎接新的一天，等会再去叫醒约翰监督他吃药，然后一起吃早餐。

\--

约翰不清楚自己是什么时候爱上哈罗德的。是哈罗德抱回莱拉的时候，约翰不由自主地觉得冲动的他其实很可爱吗？还是他们假扮父母的时候，约翰多么希望那是假戏真做？还是他们最早开始共事卧底的时候，哈罗德趴在约翰的耳边悄悄交流着信息？或者是因为芬奇每一天都给他带来惊喜，让他觉得自己竟如此与众不同且有所价值？

约翰并没有第一时间反应过来他陷入恋爱了，当他认识到时，他决定绝对不能让哈罗德发现。光是和哈罗德待在一起，约翰就非常开心，只要他能保护哈罗德，护他周全足矣。约翰深知自己不是久命之人，他愿意倾尽所有为哈罗德赴汤蹈火，为他争取更多。

“里瑟先生，你是更喜欢炒蛋还是水煮蛋？”询问从厨房传来。

约翰自顾自笑了，坐在沙发上回应：“炒蛋，谢谢。”他正把腿架在脚凳上，哈罗德在他们第一天回家休养时带来的。哈罗德如此照料周到总让约翰忍不住心动。

哈罗德非常注重隐私，他声明过很多次也确为事实，而且约翰肯定哈罗德仍一心系着他的未婚妻。有时约翰会发现哈罗德少有地放下警戒，满眼渴望地盯着约翰出神，里瑟毫不怀疑他的老板正挂记着她。

约翰不能让哈罗德得知他这般非分过火的肖想，免让自己在他眼里落得个忘恩负义。约翰是如此、如此深爱着哈罗德，哈罗德又是那般信任他，成为了他最忠诚也可能是唯一的密友。当格蕾丝告知假扮的斯蒂尔斯警探他们已经订婚时，约翰就知道他永不可能拥有哈罗德……破灭的最终幻想。

哈罗德端着早餐托盘过来了，把约翰的那份递给他，“你点的炒鸡蛋，请慢用”

“谢谢。”约翰执起餐叉，忽而瞥见了哈罗德放在茶几上的药片。四片处方药，一天四次，机械般地遵循医嘱让约翰愈渐烦躁。约翰一脸委屈地望向他的好友，狗狗眼发挥极致，恳求哈罗德从宽处理，偷懒个一两回。约翰总是表现得吃药就像是他的临头大难。

但约翰只是不想面对他能和哈罗德这样待在一起的时间在慢慢变少这一事实。尽管他们二十四小时不分离，可其中的十四个小时约翰都因为药物的副作用而嗜睡。

“别这样看着我，约翰，乖乖吃药。”哈罗德捧着他的餐盘坐到约翰身边。

约翰嗔唤一声，继续解决他的早餐，一边看着电视上正播放着的棒球联赛。

“你支持哪只队伍？”哈罗德笑着问约翰。

老天，约翰可以盯着他的笑颜看一辈子。“好像你不知道似的。”约翰挑眉揶揄。正在对抗的两支队伍分别来自俄勒冈和华盛顿。

“什么？”哈罗德真不知道，约翰将信将疑地盯着他看了会儿，哈罗德才继续说：“好吧，但不是每个人都支持家乡队，约翰。”

约翰翻了个白眼，接着吃早饭。他们都默契地没再交流，整个屋子只听得见电视的吵闹和叉盘碰撞的声音。平静得过分了。等到他痊愈后重新处理号码时，约翰绝对会非常怀念这段时光。


	4. Chapter 4

“你得放松心态，约翰，你才刚好得差不多，不要太逼迫自己。”哈罗德从机房里出来时发现约翰满头大汗、浑身打颤着在同拄拐作斗争。约翰默不作声，继续强迫自己撑着这拄拐杖挪步到书架前走个来回，这是他给自己定下的拄拐练习的目标。约翰现在用不着悬带了，肖去执行任务之前给他带回了这个玩意儿，让他有事没事练着走路。

但哈罗德不认为有事没事练着走路等同于一晚上练习二十次。

“约翰。”哈罗德站在厨房吧台后，试图劝服他，“你会伤到自己的。”

“晚了。”约翰有点气恼。他试着再向前迈出一步，但他没站稳砰得一下摔倒在地，拄拐跟着倒在地上。

哈罗德立马如箭般冲了过去，在他身边缓缓蹲下，关切又不安地问道：“你还好吗？”

约翰一动不动地跪在地上，背对着他的好友，一声不吭。

哈罗德轻轻抚上约翰的肩，柔声劝慰：“里瑟先生。”

约翰转过来目视他的朋友，他的眼里满是红血丝和难得一见的泪水，大颗大颗的汗珠仍如雨下。“我不能再继续下去了。”

“继续什么？”哈罗德平静耐心地问。

“我不该在这里，死于那场车祸的人应该是我而不是那个无辜的女人，她还有孩子，哈罗德，她还有家人……还要继续生活。”

哈罗德猛觉心上被开了一枪，“约翰……”

“我一无所有。”约翰艰难地哽咽，“没有人会记得我。”

哈罗德眉头紧锁难过无比，好像扣下扳机的那个人就是约翰，“你怎么能这样自私？”他责问道。

约翰困惑地看着他。

“你给我听清楚，你对我意义非凡，别表现得没人在乎你没人会想念你。没有你我根本活不下去，约翰。但或许我也无足轻重。”哈罗德眼里噙满泪水，“来吧，我扶你起来。”他不再多言一句，把约翰扶起来坐回沙发上。约翰长舒一口气，感激般地靠着柔软的沙发抱枕。

哈罗德坐在对面的茶几上，伸手轻轻覆上约翰的膝盖，“你于我意义无尽，约翰。”哈罗德只觉似有东西堵在喉咙，“我无法失去你。”

不知道是由于近日少眠还是约翰看着他的眼神，哈罗德鬼使神差地环上约翰的脖颈，倾身过去亲吻他。哈罗德的心在疯狂跳动，他意识到这是个百分百糟糕的举动，但——天哪，约翰是如此英俊迷人。

哈罗德很快退开，依然闭着眼，他几乎能听到自己心碎的声音。全都结束了。他毁了这份感情。“我很抱歉……”他开口，脑海中的思绪在飞速运转，“我只是-我-”未能说完，约翰向他凑近并捧住了他的脸颊。

“放松，哈罗德。”约翰的眼里再次漾开无限温柔，笑纹爬上他的眼角。

约翰的手慢慢抚上哈罗德的颈间，另一只手伸进外套揽住他的腰搂向怀里。哈罗德不得不抓住约翰的肩膀以挣脱这个拥抱。“请不要这么做……如果并非发于真心。”他再也憋不住眼泪，倾泻而落。

“怎么会不是真心呢？”约翰浅浅地笑道。

“因为你……是你。我没用又脾气古怪，还不能好好走路。”哈罗德在哭。

约翰脉脉含情地望着他的蓝眼睛，“别这样说，你非常了不起，哈罗德，你美极了。”

约翰吻住了哈罗德的唇，缓慢而坚定地互相摩挲着唇瓣。哈罗德压抑克制了许久的情愫终于在此刻得以昭告。约翰的吻深情而情动，让哈罗德认为自己永远配不上他和他的真心。约翰是那么、那么倾尽所有亲吻哈罗德，似是怕他下一秒就改变心意。但事实是，他们捅破了这层窗户纸，哈罗德再也不愿回头。

“约翰。”被呼唤的爱人的名字吞没在吻里。

约翰以更深情的吻予之回应，他们贴得越来越近、吻得越来越激烈疯狂。哈罗德掌下的约翰颈间的肌肤慢慢发烫，哈罗德摸索到约翰的锁骨，大拇指嵌入他的喉窝。

一吻结束，脸颊依旧紧紧贴近。约翰轻轻拂去哈罗德脸上的泪水。

“你拯救了我……不止一次。”约翰低语，“在我根本不值得救赎的时候。”

“我不这样认为。”哈罗德反对道。

约翰绽开笑颜，哈罗德在这几个月里第一次看见他露出这样真心的笑容，“我也无法失去你。”约翰又说，未曾移开过黏在哈罗德眼里的目光。

“看来我们以后都要更小心些。”哈罗德也笑起来。

“谁说不是。”约翰又笑着亲吻了哈罗德。

哈罗德退开了，露出更充满暗示的笑，“我想我有个绝妙的方法来帮你疗伤。”他说，一边动手解开约翰的衬衫纽扣。


End file.
